Plenty of Tobasco
by Leeko
Summary: Oneshot. Kalulu with Lemon. Title has a dual meaning, in the anime C.C. runs out of tobasco and ruins a possible Kalulu moment, now she has plenty xD Also meaning that it's a feisty one ; Canon with additions, obviously. Tried to make it tasteful.


**A/N: **Decided to do a one shot with lemon. I don't own any part of Code Geass or its characters. Enjoy : )

**Plenty of Tobasco**

Diethard turned around to exit the communications room of the Black Knights command tower. The automatic doors hissed shut, leaving only Kallen and Lelouch inside. Kallen was looking over the structure of the tower, ensuring everything was running smoothly. She wasn't an engineer, but it did give her reason to stay in the room a while longer.

Kallen looked back towards the closed door. "Are you sure we can depend on Diethard? He acts on his own, like what he did with Sayoko." She didn't have anything particularly against the guy, but something about him seemed off. While he was a valuable asset he always seemed to be clutching at Zero's power, hungry for his own.

Zero killed the main power to the room, effectively shutting off the cameras and ensuring the door wouldn't open from the outside. The only remaining light was the dim natural glow that pierced the tinted windows. Once he was sure that no one could look in, Zero removed his mask. "On the contrary, he's easy to read."

"Huh?" Kallen asked, she'd always found Diethard as rather unpredictable. Perhaps she just couldn't read people the same way he did. It's what made him a great leader, he always knew exactly what to tell you to motivate you. On the other hand that also made you question every word he said. There's no such thing as an honest silver tongue. Even outside of combat this proved detrimental to Kallen, she could never see just when Lelouch put down the puppet strings.

"In that man's mind he's trying to turn Zero into a symbol for God. Going from there you can guess what actions he'll take. Besides, he has a useful talent for manipulating information." Lelouch responded, looking out over the settlement he had given to the Black Knights. Yet he couldn't have done it alone, each and every piece worked to the advantage of the others. Diethard was no different, he was the voice of the public, ensuring that everyone with an internet connection knew the 'truth'. The man may be venomous but not dangerous. After all, what threat does a crazed zealot pose when you are the messiah it follows?

"I understand," Kallen shifted her gaze downcast. There was always that hint of jealousy that popped up whenever Zero spoke of anyone with high regards. Of course she knew that she was held in high regards as well, if not higher she hoped. Still there was that little part of her that wanted to lock Zero away to be hers and hers alone. Usually she was able to suppress any emotion creeping to the surface, knowing that she was the only Black Knight that knew his true identity. Other than C.C. that is, but she only knew because of their contract. Kallen had found out- by accident.. She usually skimmed over that part.. Not particularly wanting to be alone with him anymore Kallen strode to the door, only to find that it wouldn't open. "Uhm Lelouch the door won't open." She looked back over her shoulder slightly, but not enough for him to look her in the eyes. Not now, not with her walls down. Kallen had to keep her guard up around Lelouch, he was the only person that could shatter her with nothing but words. She had no intention of crying on his shoulder, not after the refrain incident. That road only led to a dark place, one that would only be compounded by his company.

Lelouch reached for his Zero mask, holding it up to cover his face, less there was anyone waiting at the door. He had no intention of leaving, he still had to draw up ideas on how to deal with the Chinese Federation. With a gloved hand he flipped the switch to turn the power back on. Much to his dismay, the power didn't return. "Looks like we won't be going anywhere soon, I think the circuits might have been fried. Hold on I'll see if I can't fix it." Lelouch set down his Zero mask and opened the panel that led to the electrical system. Unfortunately he was no engineer either, he understood the basic principles of course, but he was far from savvy.

Kallen let out a quiet sigh, "I'll help too. Where's the auxiliary box? Maybe I can get that working." Slowly she made her way over to Lelouch, hunched over with his head inside the electrical compartment. He only responded with a hand gesture pointing to the ceiling. Kallen looked where he directed and noticed a small hatch directly above where he was working. She raised herself onto the narrow counter and placed one foot on an empty metal container to gain that extra bit of height when necessary. Luckily she wasn't wearing her skirt today, as Lelouch was in a prime position with a great view. Instead, she wore her Black Knight shorts with thigh high leggings and a loose but casual, pale yellow button up that left her midriff exposed. She only buttoned one of five on her shirt, exposing the pink tube top she wore beneath. The air had quickly become stagnant with silence, she had to think of something to talk about… "You seriously wanna take down the Chinese Federation's capital?" It was all that she could come up with, it was their next task at hand but she'd already been briefed on it. So what if it was a rehash, it was better than silence, and far better than speaking what was really on her mind.

Lelouch pulled himself out of the compartment so that he could carry on a proper conversation. He continued working with a screwdriver he found in the tool pack left in the electrical box, just in case something like this happened. "In such a way that we won't be viewed as invaders. If we overthrow Lu'al Yan, we clear a lot of conditions for defeating Britannia." It just rolled off his tongue like it was programmed. He always had to think out every single detail, every possible move he could imagine. Fate seemed to play on his side, but in reality it was his preparation in fate's disguise. The key to his victory was his ability to predict people, in another life he could have made good money as a cheap psychic.

Kallen smiled briefly. She was glad to see that the Lelouch she had met in the construction site hadn't been a permanent tenant, merely an unwanted guest that he didn't know where to send. 'He seems to be okay now. I don't know what was happening with him at that time.' She thought to herself, slowly her mind drifted to the moment when he'd tried to kiss her. God how hard it was to push him away, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to as his lips inched closer and closer to hers. Her heartbeat was erratic caught between a lie and undeniable lust. She wanted him, she wanted him enough to slap him away. As selfish as she wanted to be she couldn't live with herself if that was the first time they kissed. He didn't want her, he needed her, and not just her, but anyone who would comfort him. If he was going to be hers it was going to be because he wanted her, and only her.

Lelouch felt the dreaded silence once again envelop the room. "What is it?" was all he could muster, not even sure what had been said that shouldn't have, or what needed to be said that wasn't. Those three words were enough to startle Kallen out of her thoughts, causing her to lose her balance. She teetered on the empty box for a moment trying to regain a steady footing to no avail. With a panicked scream, she fell from the counter. Lelouch looked up just in time to see her falling on top of him. He broke most of her fall, the impact causing him to fall on his back. Kallen caught herself with her arms landing just outside of Lelouch's shoulders. Her legs were forced to split, causing her to straddle him; the inside of her knees barely touching his hips. Both of their eyes were wide, noticing that they were nose to nose. They could feel each other's heavy breathing on their lips slowly beginning to settle.

Kallen looked deep into his violet eyes, searching for some kind of sign, anything that told her to stay. Unfortunately his eyes were dull, all she could see in his eyes was the reflection of herself. With her empty discovery she fully extended her arms giving them about a foot of distance now. His eyes seemed shielded of late, more specifically since Nunnally was pronounced the new viceroy of Area 11. But if it was so painful for him to be there, why was he? What did he have tying him down? "Tell me something Lelouch, why did you come back to us?" The Black Knights needed him, Zero, to lead them. She needed him, both Zero and Lelouch, to give her sense of being. He fulfilled her life, not with love, but with purpose. She couldn't let him go now, without that purpose she was..

Lelouch adjusted his head slightly down so that she could no longer see straight into his eyes. He could only hold his shield for so long before it became too heavy to burden. And the way her eyes bored deep into his was sapping his strength faster than he'd have liked. He made a point to keep his hands pressed against the floor, not allowing them the pleasure to roam where his subconscious willed. "Kallen, when this is all over, will you then return with me to Ashford?"

Kallen pulled her head back slightly in surprise. All that escaped her tightening throat was a gasp. What did that mean? What was he trying to say? Her sapphire eyes were back on the hunt, searching, begging for there to be something behind his mask to give her hope. His eyes had softened somewhat but they were still holding secrets. And if they were so intent on holding secrets from her they could only be one of two things. Either he was hiding that exact feeling that she had been longing for, or holding something devastatingly painful to ensure she stayed on the Zero squad. It was a single stair between the heights of heaven and the depths of hell. And just like on the metal container earlier, she could feel herself slowly losing her ground.

Lelouch could feel his shield cracking, if something didn't happen fast she was going to break him. He couldn't allow that to happen, for the sake of both him and her, along with the entire rebellion. He couldn't allow his judgment to be altered by his affirmation of feelings towards her, just as Kallen wouldn't be as effective a fighter with her judgment impaired. 'Say something damnit! Kill that look in her eyes!' Lelouch demanded of himself. "Cause I'm going to keep my promise to my friends and shoot off fireworks on the roof. I'm sure they'd want you there as well."

Suddenly, Kallen knew what it felt like that night she had forced him away. A slap across the face, just as real as any she could muster, that denied her comfort and pleasure. She could no longer hold her gaze with him, she closed her eyes and turned her head to her left. Once she was no longer facing him she opened her eyes to show that she wasn't in pain, just disappointed. It wasn't the most ideal of feelings to convey, but it would have to do. She needed a moment to gather her strength.

Lelouch let out a silent sigh of relief. Good, he'd broken her, it was for the best with everyone in mind. He began to raise himself onto his elbows, pushing the boundaries between the two of them. There was no change in Kallens expression, still looking off to the side. Lelouch started to pull himself up to sit straight but Kallen placed a hand on his chest, lightly but firmly pushing him back to the floor. "Kallen?" He asked unsure of what she was trying to do.

Once again sitting directly over top of him, Kallen kept her hand on his chest, going as far to put some of her weight on it, ensuring that he wouldn't move. Kallen turned her head back to look directly into his amethyst shields. 'If you're going to cast me aside I'm at least going to get an honest answer out of you.' A single tear crept its way out from her eyelids to crash onto his cheek. "Lelouch, tell me, what do I mean to you?"

Lelouch tried to move out from under her, this was going to do him in for sure. His struggle was met by more weight being placed on her hand. There was no way he was going to overpower her, she was hell bent on getting an answer. His shield was slowly beginning to fall to pieces. "You're my Q-1, the most import-"

"Not that!" Kallen said with a clenched jaw, her anger beginning to boil over. The softness in her watery eyes was flipped to reveal the other side of the coin: a fierce blue inferno. "I don't care about your Q-1, I'm talking about me Lelouch." He couldn't speak, her intensity was overpowering. Lelouch could only look up in a state of shock. Now mere splinters of his shield remaining. "I know you feel something for me, whatever it is say it! I deserve more than your indifference."

Without his shield, the only defense he had was anger. The dull gloss over his eyes had broken to reveal the majesty of his tattered soul. He pushed her back with both hands forcing her to sit on his thighs, before she could blink he was right back in her face. "Don't you get it?! This, me and you, can't happen ever. Get it out of your head. We're at war Kallen, and war doesn't take a break for passion. The mission is what matters, Britannia-"

"I don't give a damn about the numbers and the probabilities!" Although Kallen usually took orders from Zero without a second thought, this was Lelouch and she could sure as hell stand up to him. She had him now, he could no longer argue that she didn't mean anything, now she just had to find out what he actually felt. "I don't want to hear about the obstacles or your pessimism. All I want is honesty Lelouch."

Lelouch felt his resolve weaken, she'd turned the tables on him somehow. In one fell swoop she broke his attack and put him in check. His life had become a lie, he wasn't even aware what the truth was. 'There's no such thing as truth, only the perception of truth.' He'd gotten so caught up in the rebellion he didn't know where Zero ended and Lelouch began, or if there was a difference at all. Lelouch always thought that he could hide away behind the mask of Zero, all the evil things he had to do were placed on Zero's shoulders. So what cross did Lelouch have to bear? He let out a sincere sigh, "I don't know how to do that."

Kallen grabbed him by the trim of his cloak "That's because you are a coward who wears the guise of a hero! That mask weighs a lot doesn't it? I can tell. Because every time I see you take it off it's like you've just washed your hands of the blood you're soaked in. So don't talk to me about the reality of war when you can stand to look in the mirror." Kallen let loose into him like a primal beast, ripping at his throat. If he wanted a taste of her fury, he was going to get it. She wasn't taking any prisoners; she was going for the kill.

Quickly Lelouch found his fire again, his heart beat quickened and his voice grew cold. "How easy must be for you down there. You hold no responsibility whatsoever in this blood bath. You follow Zero because he gives you purpose, without him your brother is nothing more than an empty statistic. Yet everything you do falls on me, every mistake you make is one detail that I over looked. Every soldier you kill is another tally added to my name. And every time you get in that Guren I have to say goodbye hoping it's not the last time. So by all means, tell me what a horrible person I am, it'll only make it that much easier to let you go."

"What?" Kallen exhaled in a state of confusion. The rush of emotions flooding her all at once was like getting punched in the gut. Tears began to well in her eyes, although she couldn't tell which emotion they were in response to. Her grip on his cape was still firm, the tension between them was palpable now.

"Surely you didn't think that-"

With a violent pull Kallen forced her lips upon Lelouch's, silencing him. Lelouch's eyes were still open as he reached up a hand to push her off but she intercepted his arm and forced him to the ground with a loud thud. The smack of his head against the hard floor caused his vision to haze for a moment. Losing track of reality, he found himself lost in her kiss. Finally he let his lips separate as her tongue had been waiting impatiently. She slipped her tongue in and out of his mouth in rough kisses that pressed his head harder against the cold floor. Noticing that he would no longer object, Kallen reached her arm around the back of his neck to pull him deeper into her kiss. Lelouch was finding himself out of breath and struggling for air, which Kallen denied him at every turn, sucking on his tongue to prevent him from pulling away. His heart quickened and he reached behind the base of her skull and pulled back on her thick red hair, forcing her to give him a moment to regain his breath. Kallen winced in pain and let out a pouty moan before rolling him on top of her so he no longer had leverage. She took a moment to regain some of her lost breath as well. She began to kiss his neck, biting at it intermittently. She ran her hands beneath his purple and gold trim jacket, with a single push she was able to get it down around his elbows where he finished the job. She continued to move her hands down, resting on his waist where she pulled him flush with her body, intertwining a leg around his to keep him from moving.

Lelouch let out a low growl to voice his agreement and applied more weight to his hips giving her the friction she desired. Kallen, feeling far too clothed grabbed his right hand and moved it up towards the single offending button on her pale yellow shirt. Lelouch shifted slightly to place most of his weight on his knees as he moved his left hand to join his right, beneath her shirt. He ran light touches over her sensitive nipples, causing Kallen to shudder and catch her breath for a moment. With little effort he pushed both of his hands to the side, the tension was enough to force the single button to pop off. Her breath released in a sudden gasp from her excitement. He folded her shirt back over her shoulders and pulled it down to her forearms behind her waist, forcing her arms to the ground, still caught in her shirt. Unable to move before freeing her arms, she could only watch as Lelouch pulled her pink tube top up to her collar bone with his thumb, exposing her large and well formed breasts. Bowing his head slowly he lowered himself to her right rose colored nipple and used his tongue to guide it into his mouth. Ever so slightly he grazed his teeth across her hardening flesh.

"Oh.. my god.." Kallen managed out between shallow breaths. She was shivering with ecstasy now, fighting to get free of the shirt that imprisoned her. Rolling her wrists beneath her she was able to get one hand free, then the other quickly after. She reached for his waistline and grabbed the bottom of his undershirt, pulling it up to uncover his smooth, pale skin. Lelouch released her nipple for a moment to allow his undershirt to fall off. Both of his hands free again, Lelouch grabbed her by the hips and forced her against his hard erection. His hair was draped in front of his eyes as hers were fighting to not roll back in their sockets. He released her hips to pull her leggings down to her ankles before taking them off along with her shoes. Lightly he traced the nails of his fingers up the inside of her calf to her knee, he could feel her strong legs stiffen as he continued his course up her inner thigh. Stopping at the base of her shorts he watched the look on her face as he tugged on the seams.

Not sure if he was waiting for a confirmation or just to see her squirm, she reached down to undo the button impeding his progress before undoing the button on his pants as well. Lelouch stopped for a moment to flash a smirk. "Anxious?"

"Shut up." Kallen growled, digging her nails into his back. Satisfied that he arched his back and clenched his jaw in pain, she raked down until she reached his lower back and pushed his pants down to his knees. She finished the task by carefully navigating a silky leg up against his until her foot reached the point where the pants bunched. With a graceful push, she slid them the rest of the way down to his ankles. She pulled her leg back up the length of his pressing against his inner thigh sliding higher and higher up. No longer able to withstand the teasing, Lelouch rolled his lower body off of her and unzipped her pants the rest of the way before pulling them down to her ankles leaving the rest to her. With little effort she kicked them off and pulled him back on top of her. Feeling the bulge in boxers pressing up against her, she bit her lip in anticipation.

Lelouch looked down to see that Kallen wore frilly lace black panties. He'd never pictured her as the girly type but he was pleasantly surprised. He snaked his index finger around the strap across her waist and inched it downwards. Come to find out that she was shaved as well. Kallen watched his face as he eyed her up and down. "Do you have to stare?" She asked.

Strange how all of the anger and lust had taken a side step for a moment, like a temporary truce. "Kallen, you're beautiful." Lelouch responded with awe, to think in his wildest dreams he'd have such a figure to his own. She blushed in response, trying to avert her gaze from his deep purple eyes. "Is this your first time?" He asked. Kallen nodded her head, not quite sure the answer he was hoping for. He smiled, it was his first time too, but he could tell her that later. "Just tell me what you want."

Kallen grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. "I want you." She replied finding the position to look beneath his hair and directly into his eyes. Lelouch smiled as he reached an arm beneath her to hold her close to him and used the other to guide himself to her entrance. Kallens body began to tremble as she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him inside of her, just the tip at first. Lelouch rocked back and forth slowly, going deeper each time. She felt warm around him as it sent a shiver up his spine. Kallen grimaced for a moment and let out a pained gasp as he pushed his hard member farther inside of her. Finally she was able to take the entirety of his length. Forwards and back, slowly pain ebbed into pleasure. "Okay, you can go faster." She reassured him, in response he picked up his pace. Only hurting badly when he trust deep into her, she found a comfort zone where he could thrust quickly but shallow against her inner walls. With the right angle, it barely hurt at all.

Once again free to do as they wished, Kallen grabbed one of Lelouch's hands and brought it to the base of her neck and encouraged him to apply pressure. Lelouch followed suit and gripped the base of her neck, enough to slow her flow of oxygen. With his other hand he drew the back of his nails up her stomach and ribs, causing her breath to shallow and quicken. He stopped at her left breast and cupped it with his palm while rolling her hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger. The mix of sensations caused the right side of her body to contract, as if to push her left breast harder into his hand. Her body was in a state of bliss and begging for more.

Lelouch pulled his legs up slightly forcing Kallens legs off the floor, with a quick swoop from his hands he was able to position himself further under her, raising her backside off the ground. With her legs splayed in the air, the friction inside of her changed for a moment, again painful at first but quickly becoming worth it. Lelouch once again placed his hand on her neck to give him more leverage as he thrust harder and harder into her soft, wet flesh. Lelouch was straining to control himself, feeling her smooth skin give way beneath his. The new angle worked very well for Kallen as she felt her body begin to warm, moans coming freely with her shortened breaths. "Harder.." She gasped out. In a sudden surprising burst of pleasure Kallen was sent cascading over the edge. "Harder!" She said with more force, grabbing Lelouch by the waist she dug her nails into him and thrust his erection deep inside of her. Her body tightened as she held him firmly. Her velvety walls tightened around his throbbing length. Mixed with the loud moans of pleasure from Kallen, Lelouch was no longer able to control himself as he grunted and gripped her tightly, holding his breath as he reached his orgasm. He held onto her for dear life as it were. His body filled with pleasure and as it released, the last remains of his stamina with it.

He collapsed on top of her with a smirk on his face as he hugged her tightly. Suddenly feeling over heated he rolled off of her and lay staring at the ceiling. "That was incredible." He said with a blank look on his face. "You really are an amazing girl Kallen."

Kallen smiled at the ceiling. "So how exactly do you feel about me?" She looked over with a smirk of her own.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I love you." He admitted.

"Good boy." She responded, slapping him on the cheek. "Next time we should try it with the mask on." Kallen jumped her brows for a moment, letting her tongue dance along the corner of her mouth. Slowly she got up and began to gather her clothes with little balance, she hadn't gotten used to not having full use of her legs. As she bent over to pick up an article of clothing, Lelouch had a perfect view of her heart shaped backside.

"I didn't even notice you had such a nice ass till now." Lelouch looked back at her in surprise.

"Seriously? Out of all the times I show this off, you never noticed?" Kallen asked with a confident spank.

A chime blared in over the speakers of the building, even though the power was off their room was no exception. "Master Zero! Please come to the Ikaruga, hurry! We've got trouble! The empress is getting married!" Kaguya announced.

Lelouch sighed and looked over to Kallen, "wanna be my date for the wedding?"

"All right, but I don't put out on first dates." She warned with a playful wink.

**A/N: **Okay I'm sorry I had to put that bit about her booty in there. Reading back over it, I realized there wasn't a single notice of her fabulous asset, a crime I couldn't allow. Enough so that I decided to make Lulu the brunt end of the joke xD

Well there you have it, my first lemon. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of it : )


End file.
